sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
The Pie Thief
When Priscilla eats all of the pies meant for a bake off competition and makes up a story about a make-believe pie thief, Callie and Peck set off to catch the thief, leaving the town unprotected when a real bandit comes. Episode Summary It's a bake-off competition where Callie is the judge but if any of those pies are eaten, the bake-off will be ruined. The townsfolk discuss the pie competition without Priscilla. Priscilla walks near the pies. She's tempted to eat one of them but she's afraid it'll ruin the competition. So nobody will notice, she eats the blue pie, just a tiny bit, that she decides to eat all the pies! When Sheriff Callie is starting to judge, Priscilla is worried because she ate the pies. She wants to hide her mess, so she hides the pies under the table. Sheriff Callie and the townsfolk realize the pies' absence. They found Priscilla under the table. Priscilla Skunk gets worried when she's caught under the table. Priscilla makes up a story about a pie thief. After Priscilla's lying story, she somehow cries for no reason. The town believes Priscilla's story about such guy and Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck go out to catch this "pie thief". The prairie dogs even sing about it giving the viewer an idea of what's happening. And now, the Milk Bandit is spying on Callie and Peck. Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck, still believing the pie thief story, set off to catch the pie thief. At the Bake-Off, Priscilla is crying about the lost pies (really because she ate the pies, not that there was a pie thief stealing the pies; she lied about the pie thief in her song). So now, Priscilla decides to hide the pies behind the hay next to the jail. It's not a good hiding place so she decides to hide it in the barrel next to Ella's saloon. She walks over to the Milk Bandit. She learns that all that the Milk Bandit wants is milk. The Milk Bandit enters Ella's milk saloon to attempt to steal her milk. Everyone now calls him the "milk bandit". When Priscilla goes to talk to the Sheriff, she can't find Sheriff Callie OR Deputy Peck. The scene shifts to Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck, but Sheriff Callie does not find the pie thief anywhere. Callie thinks that there is more to Priscilla's story than she was told. She and Deputy Peck decide to head back to town. The scene shifts to town, the milk bandit has stolen every bit of milk from Ella's saloon and tied the townsfolk up. Priscilla offers the milk bandit some pie and convinces him that milk goes along with pie just to make her pie thief story look true. Priscilla tells the townsfolk that she made up the pie thief story and ate all the pies. Now, when Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck get back, Priscilla warns them about the milk bandit. Sheriff Callie accepts Priscilla's apology after she apologizes for making up the pie thief story. She promises not to do it again, nor will she eat the pie. She starts an idea of another Bake-Off Songs *''The Pie Thief'' **By: Mike Himelstein Sung by the Prairie Dogs Transcript Gallery Trivia *'Guest star': Flea as Milk Bandit References Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:March episodes Category:2014 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:T Category:Vhs